Promise Under Moonlight
by LilyWhite13
Summary: If only he didn't have to suffer. Thick, sooty smoke filled Yuri's nose as the flames devoured yet another precious painting. It had been more real than anything else he had ever seen, yet Wolfram rejected this part of himself so violently. A fist clenched as Yuri cursed his uselessness. Companion to "Colours of the Heart", happy ending.


A waft of delicate candle-light drifted through the halls, as Yuri spied on his fiancée, confirming what he had suspected for the past few nights. For better or for worse, they had wandered into strange territory (Wolfram really was stronger than that porcelain-doll appearance would suggest).

[If only he didn't have to suffer.]

Thick, sooty smoke filled Yuri's nose as the flames devoured yet another precious painting. It had been more real than anything else he had ever seen, yet Wolfram rejected this part of himself so violently. A fist clenched as Yuri cursed his uselessness.

[It would be better if he didn't care for me.] [Me, who wished for his happiness more than anyone else, who gave him the greatest pain.]

Wolfram was sitting now, matted hair glittering in the dim light. His expression was veiled in delicate shadows. He was lovelier than anyone Yuri had ever seen before (he always had been, now that Yuri thought about it). He was also more miserable.

[Do I still deserve to hold his hand, after injuring him so?] [No, that's not really the issue here, is it?] [Or rather, is that what would make him happy?]

It was terrible beyond words what Yuri had done. It was atrocious to make Wolfram wait so long. Disappearing would be so much more unforgivable. So many thoughts, so many paths, but which action was there to take? If it was for Wolfram's smiles, however, any price would be fine...

[Please forgive me.] [Please forgive yourself.] [Smile, because it is the smile that matters the most out of all the innumerable smiles in the world.] [Accept my selfishness and smile, please?]

...so the Maou walked towards his fiancée and put his arms around him. He comforted the other boy, strong hands grasping Wolfram's paint-splattered fingers. The sobs quieted as midnight struck. Softly, Yuri whispered into Wolfram's ear with fragile words of love.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Wolfram."

[Please forgive me...] [...I'd lose my mind in guilt if you don't.] [Please accept my love.]

"I'm here now, so please stop crying."

[You always look so much better in a smile.] [If only I could have told you earlier.]

"You're the one that I love the most... so..."

[...can you smile... just for me?]

"...smile, Wolfram, smile for me."

Yuri's eyes widened as petal-soft lips captured his own in a deep kiss. It slightly salty from the tears, and bitter from the paint. He kissed back, sweetly embracing the other boy's lips and leaving the two both out of breath. Moonlight shined, highlighting silent blushes.

"Stay with me forever... wimp... please don't leave me..." Wolfram's alto voice whispered despairingly into the night, almost as if he couldn't tell this wasn't just another dream.

"It's a promise." Yuri replied, as he pulled Wolfram closer into a hug.

They did not notice the quiet footsteps coming from the hall...

* * *

AN: Finally. I finally wrote this, a month behind schedule. And it's really overly sentimental and probably OOC. So... review and tell me what you all think about this please...?

* * *

-Omake (because I feel the need to lighten the mood, and because this would totally happen!)-

The next morning, Yuri woke up with his arms around Wolfram, in their shared bed.

Pulling the other boy closer to him, Yuri slowly remembered last night's events before suddenly recalling that the last time he had been conscious, the two were in a completely different room. Last time he checked, they were also in another wing of the castle, too.

If that wasn't fishy enough, though, as soon as he raised his head, an odd contraption was pointed at his face (strangely resembling Anissina's various contraptions)...

...and half the palace could be heard whispering behind the door.

"Did you hear? Sir Conrad found the lovebirds in the Moonlight Chamber!" "What were they doing?" "From what the cook said, they seem awfully, well, you know!"

Giggles chorused at this. More whispers came, in quite a louder tone.

"How daring!"

Wolfram sleepily blinked his eyes, as he sat up besides his red-faced fiancee.

"So they know?"

Yuri looked rather overwhelmed, but he nodded. Wolfram smiled.

"How do you think I would look in a bridal gown, Yuri...? Hey, wimp, don't just look at me blankly like that!"

Palace life continued in turmoil for the next few months amid very motherly doting, embarrassed fiancees and a lot of general bickering.


End file.
